


Against the grain

by AvisPraeda



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem, Family Fluff, Fire Emblem standard politics, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Tags to be added with more chapters but it's not gonna stay all cute forever :3, adopted family, let's be real this is entirely for myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvisPraeda/pseuds/AvisPraeda
Summary: A new semester is starting at Garreg Mach, and with it comes change to the status-quo. Ienzo never would have predicted just how drastic the changes would be, nor how they would shape the following years.FE3H AU, Aeleus/Ienzo focused. Tags and rating will change.
Relationships: Aeleus & Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Aeleus/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Ansem the Wise | DiZ & Even, Ansem the Wise | DiZ & Ienzo, Even & Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Ienzo & Naminé (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this clunking around in my tabs for a good month and a half now and I figured it was about time I buckled down and finish it entirely for my own sake. So. Here we are if anyone else wants to peek at it. I do have more planned so ;)
> 
> Inspired mostly by [Ohhicas's AU](https://ohhicas.tumblr.com/post/189184424048/casually-combines-kh-fe3h-the-rg-crew-are), with some of my own personal headcanons sprinkled in.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated.

“A charred book on insects?”

Ienzo passed the book across the table to Aeleus. “Your skepticism is understandable, and also the intended response to the cover. Look inside.”

Aeleus raised a curious brow and flipped it open. “Airborne… Quadruped…? Reactions to—” He cut himself off, coming to a silent realization.

Ienzo shifted his bag back to the floor while Aeleus skimmed through the rest of the book. Now, more than ever, he was thankful that their regular spot was so secluded, tucked away in a corner on the second floor of the library. It required two candles to actually see anything, shadowed from the light of the chandelier, but rarely anyone came back there to read because of how inconvenient it was. Perfect for privacy, and for discussing matters not meant for other ears.

“Your Highness,” Aeleus started slowly. Satisfaction already began to curl in Ienzo’s chest. “Where did you get this?”

He reached out a hand, and Aeleus returned it. “ _Ienzo,_ ” he corrected, “and apparently, that flood last month unearthed some interesting things. Braig came across this while on clean-up duty for the debris and was going to throw it out, but gave it to me instead. Luckily, it appears the only parts that suffered water damage were the cover and page numbers—though as the cover is only a ruse, it’s of no importance. Any information lost came from the fire that initially burned it.”

Aeleus leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. Ienzo took that as a sign to continue with his original thoughts, so he spread the book open over the table and searched for the page he’d dog-eared in lieu of a lacking bookmark.

“This page right here, for example. It’s part of a series of reports detailing Hearts and weaponry. Some of the contents are illegible, but the implications still come across.” He pressed his thumb to the paragraph in question. “ _Ancient Keyblades have been found that are not linked to the Foretellers. Could it be that others were gifted this power by the gods as well? Perhaps the disturbing…_ Blank, _that the Keyblades were not gifts from the gods…_ Rest of the sentence is blank. _Additionally,_ blank, _the same Key chains,_ blank—the remainder is a closing statement, you get the idea.”

“That sounds…”

“Suspiciously similar to the passage in that banned text from the Western Church?”

Aeleus nodded, brow furrowing as he gazed down at the stray papers scattered to his side of the table. “But why would any faction of the Church have this in the first place? Verified source or not, it spits in the face of their teachings about Keyblades.”

“Based on the damage, they did try to get rid of it. But here it still sits. And what this does have, unlike that other text, is information on not just Keyblades, but Hearts. I believe it was—”

As Ienzo started to turn the page, a loud bell rang out, causing both of them to look up and count. Eight… Nine… Ten…

“It’s already eleven,” Aeleus murmured under his breath, then tsk’d loudly. “I had meant to stop us for a break and check on the new patrol schedules at ten. How did we miss the bell…?”

“We missed two of them.” Ienzo breathed a sigh, shoulders sagging as he closed up the book and shifted it to the side so he could gather his papers. “I didn’t mean to keep you. We can call it here and resume another time. Even should have posted my new hours as well, by now.”

“You weren’t the only one who lost track.”

“The knights are still busy between semesters. I can’t afford to take all of your time, vassal or not.”

“I don’t mind...”

That got Ienzo to smile a little through his disappointment, but he was so busy sliding the burned book back into his bag that he didn’t spare a glance up. “I appreciate it.”

Once his supplies were all safely tucked away, he slung the strap over his head to sit across his chest, and turned his attention to the stack of library books at the far end of the table. Turning them so he could read the spines, he ran his finger down them, debating on whether he should take a few with him or not.

“Why don’t we grab our schedules and compare them over lunch.” Aeleus’s sudden voice had Ienzo look up quickly, and he couldn’t tell if swoop of his heart was from the suggestion or from his finger pressing against one book too hard and almost knocking the whole stack over. The deep chuckle from Aeleus while he awkwardly caught and straightened it back out vibrated in Ienzo’s skull. “We can plan out the next opportune time to return.”

Ienzo blinked, and moved his hands to continue choosing books, when really he needed the time to recollect. “We could,” he said, thought for a beat, then continued, “Yes, actually, let’s do that. It would be nice to know ahead of time.”

Soon enough, Ienzo made his selection and the rest were returned to the shelves. They left the library together, engaged in idle conversation about potential plans after lunch as they walked through the halls, then stopped at the top of the stairwell for Ienzo to double check the books. It was a good thing they did.

“Ienzo, Aeleus,” a voice called to them from down the hall. Ienzo stepped back from the stairs and the pair turned in unison to see Ansem approaching from the Archbishop’s chambers, half-shuffled out of a winter coat with several different colored folders tucked in his grasp at his side. Despite being obviously encumbered, the smile he wore at seeing them crinkled the corners of his eyes.

“Oh! Master Ansem,” Ienzo greeted with a dip of his head, adjusting his books to sit under his arm in a similar fashion, “you’ve arrived early. I was told you weren’t expected until the end of the month.”

“A change of circumstances required me to come sooner, is all. That aside, I’m lucky to have bumped into you both here; there will be a mandatory meeting for all faculty and knights an hour and a half from now. This year is looking to be a busy one.”

“Are we at capacity?” Aeleus asked, voice gradually shifting from beside Ienzo to above him. He must’ve been bowing.

“Almost, and with Michael leaving, we’ll be short-handed on experienced teachers.”

“What?” Ienzo exchanged a glance with Aeleus. His confusion was reflected in the taller man’s expression. “I haven’t heard of this. Was it a recent change?”

“It was. The reasons will be covered in the meeting, although…” Ienzo couldn’t help but tilt his head, and Ansem chuckled softly. “I don’t see the harm in sharing some now. I’ve got a moment to spare.” He dug through one of the folders in his hand, flipping through the pages with his thumb until he stopped and fished out a two page clipped document. Giving it a quick once-over, he nodded and passed it to Ienzo. “Here is our current student roster. It’s not finalized, but it’ll give you an idea of what to expect.”

As he skimmed the names, he turned slightly so Aeleus would be able to view as well, shadow casting over the paper. He realized as he turned the page that they were double-sided, and gave a disgruntled hum. “Twice as many as last year…”

“Indeed. We’ll be seeing a lot more of each other this time.” Ansem beamed down at Ienzo, and upon meeting the gaze, he couldn’t help but return the smile. “Should luck be on our side, we may get a chance for the whole family to catch up in person.”

“Oh? Is Namine coming here as well?”

“She came with me. We plan to bring her on as an assistant, though to whom we have yet to decide. I’d prefer the choice to be her’s, but we have many factions in need of an extra.” Ansem waved a hand. “Ah, but this will all be covered in detail during the meeting. I must go find Eraqus.” He turned and made for the stairs beside them, but paused mid-step and glanced over. “Do be sure to greet Namine when you get the chance. She’s excited to see you again.”

“As am I,” Ienzo nodded, watching Ansem disappear down the stairwell.

Or at least part way, before he stopped to look back again. “I know I don’t have to remind you, but there’s no need to be so formal when it’s just us. And you’re included in this as well, Aeleus. I’d appreciate being able to act casually every now and then.” Huffing a chuckle, he continued down the stairs before either of them could retort.

Ienzo barely got to open his mouth when Ansem vanished from sight, hanging there uselessly. Another glance exchanged with Aeleus, who blinked back owlishly, as if seeking an explanation from _him._

Sighing, he shook his head and held up the paper to give it another proper look. Now that it had his full attention, he did recognize a few new family names from the Kingdom. The students weren’t necessarily his problem to worry about, neither teaching them as a professor nor protecting them as a guard like Aeleus, but keeping up to date on the goings-on in the Monastery was still a good idea for the scholars that resided there. Nobody ever knew when an unusual phenomenon regarding Hearts would land in their laps.

That, and Ienzo simply detested being left in the dark.

There was no more reason to stand around, yet he hesitated. Should they descend too soon, they may run right into whatever chaos Ansem had busied himself with next. In his peripheral he saw Aeleus leaning close to look again, recovered from his shock, and this time he handed off the pages. “Well. This is going to be interesting.”

Aeleus merely grunted his agreement.

Ienzo crossed his arms, holding the two books comfortably to his chest. “The dining hall will likely be packed with people looking for a proper meal after the journey here, or trying to fit one in before the meeting. I doubt anyone would object to us borrowing a classroom.”

“Aren’t you going to meet with Namine?”

“Actually, I was hoping we could keep our plans for lunch. I know we intended to review schedules and such during, but after learning what awaits us at that meeting, I’d like a breather.” When he looked up, Aeleus had a brow quirked at him. “What?”

“You’re _willingly_ taking a break from working?”

“Yes? Is that so strange?”

“Considering I’ve had to verbally wrestle you into stopping and eating a single meal for three days in a row now, yes.”

Ienzo scoffed loudly and spun on his heel, striding towards the stairs. “I’ve been _busy,_ and now we’re about to get _busier._ I don’t always have an hour to spare for a meal.”

“You can eat while you work, like we were going to,” Aeleus noted as he followed closely behind. By the tone of his voice, he almost sounded amused.

“And litter the books with crumbs for mice to get at later.”

“You won’t if you’re not a messy eater. You aren’t Braig.”

That pulled a laugh from Ienzo. “True enough, I suppose.”

***

“—Which brings us to the matter at hand.” Ansem set the papers down on the massive, oval table, scanning across the frankly overfilled room. Teachers and other learning faculty lined the seats on the right, while scholars and researchers took the seats to the left, both having equal seating priority. Knights came next, filling whatever remained and spilling out to the entrance. Any other miscellaneous staff stood along the walls. Really, Ansem had been meaning to upgrade for some time, but kept putting it off.

They’d spent so long going over pleasantries and fluff that Ienzo unintentionally zoned out and let his eyes roam. He passed along the opposite side of the table where Yen Sid and Eraqus sat, each one seat farther up than usual given the absence of Mickey—formally addressed as Michael.

Down towards the far end of the table he spotted Dilan, completely turned away from Ansem and instead hissing something at Braig, who leaned against the wall nearest to him with his tongue sticking out. Then they both shot looks over at someone on Ienzo’s side of the table down there—probably Aeleus, though he couldn’t see without leaning far forward and risk drawing attention to the fact that he’d completely clocked out.

In his peripheral vision he could see that Namine, sitting right beside him, was also not paying attention. Her eyes were on the paper in front of her, scribbling doodles on the margins of the page. Dragged away for miles only to sit in a stuffy room, he couldn’t blame her for looking so bored.

He was trying to sneak a better peak at her drawings when a bony elbow jabbed his side and almost made him yelp. “Pay attention!” Even’s voice hissed in his ear. He sneered back at him, rubbing his side and tuning in to the meeting.

Ansem didn’t appear to notice. “Due to the high volume of students, and Michael’s departure, Xehanort will be coming in to fill in a teaching position.”

Ienzo perked up.

The man had announced his retirement only three years ago, and Ienzo hadn’t heard much of what he’d been up to since. He was always very attentive of his students, and often carved time outside of class to teach one on one, though this left him with little time for social activities. Even though Ienzo had never been officially enrolled in the school, let alone in his class, Xehanort still went out of his way to take the young teen under his wing and tutor him in the ways of black magic. The lessons continued into his adulthood, right up until Xehanort officially left Garreg Mach.

Excitement sparked in Ienzo’s chest. He looked forward to showing off the fruits of his labor, an opportunity to impress his mentor, to see the pride in his eyes the same way Ansem’s always lit up. Across the table, he caught the surprised glance Eraqus and Yen Sid exchanged, grins restrained and bubbling beneath their composure. Those three had always been close. Xehanort must not have told them yet.

“I personally requested for him to return, given the current circumstances,” Ansem folded his hands behind his back. Ienzo knew that below that calm exterior, he was just as joyful about it. “His assistance will be invaluable.”

Somewhere in the back, amongst the pleased chatter, he heard Braig laughing. It abruptly cut off when Dilan got up to kick him in the shin.

Eraqus nodded his agreement at Ansem. “Indeed. A shame that Michael is leaving, with these numbers we could’ve split the classes into four for the year. I assume it is for personal reasons?”

“I plan to cover that, but first, I must introduce one more member to our staff.” He gestured to Namine, and Ienzo watched her shrink in her seat as all eyes in the room turned to focus on her. “My daughter will be helping as a teacher’s aid. As for which class she’ll be assigned to, that decision will be made by her before school begins.” Then he looked towards Yen Sid and Eraqus, the smallest of playful smiles finally starting to break through. “Please, do try to not overwhelm her.”

When Namine sank further into her seat, Ienzo chose to try and take some of the pressure off. “You decided to assist in the classrooms?” He murmured to her, leaning over just a tad to keep the chatter low.

“Oh,” she squeaked, scrambling to sit properly again, then mimicked his lean and lowered her voice as well. “I-I just think I’ll be more useful in a classroom, is all. I know it would’ve been nice for us to work together, but I’ve never been very good at…scholarly stuff. I’m sorry, brother.”

“Don’t fret. If you’re more comfortable as a teacher’s aid, then I’m happy for you. We’ll still meet plenty, and you can feel free to come to us if you need help with anything.”

Her shoulders relaxed and she smiled, though it came off as uneasy. “Thank you. Um…” She cast a quick glance across the tables at the two teachers, still engaged in a discussion with Ansem, then cupped her hand to the side of her mouth as if they would hear her without it. “Do you have any suggestions on which class I should pick?”

Ienzo blinked, pretended to scrutinize the teachers, hand on his chin. Then he gave her a cheeky smile. “Why don’t you find out more from them, first? If you’re still undecided, then we’ll go over it.”

She pouted, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re not very helpful.”

“I’m being serious! If you’re going to spend the entire semester with them, it’s best to overcome any shyness early on. How are you going to manage a classroom of people if you can’t even talk to them?”

“I guess…”

“You’ll be fine,” he hummed.

“With that aside, to answer your question…” Ansem’s voice caught his attention again, and he spared Namine one last reassuring smile before returning his focus to the meeting. Ienzo leaned his elbows on the table while Ansem waited for the noise to die down.

During that time, the man briefly gave Ienzo’s direction a warm glance, and pieces started to slot into place. The words from earlier rang in his head; We’ll be seeing a lot more of each other this time. Anticipation coiled in his chest. Even must’ve been told something as well, as he saw the man fidget with his ascot. It was a fleeting look before Ansem cleared his throat to address the room.

“Every year I have been unable to remain at Garreg Mach for the entirety of the semester. Having to oversee the Kingdom often took priority over my role as Archbishop, resulting in unnecessary complications for both. On top of that, many have expressed concern that I will not be able to remain unbiased, and will look upon students from my Kingdom more favorably. Inevitably, a change must be made. After much consideration, I have come to a decision. During this upcoming school year, I will remain at Garreg Mach as Archbishop full-time, and Micheal will oversee the Kingdom’s care in my absence.”

There it was. Ienzo straightened back up. The prospect of having Ansem around permanently had the spark of excitement brought from Xehanort erupting into something greater, but it was quickly tempered with a healthy layer of caution before it could properly take hold. Good news for them, yes, but not everyone would view it the same. Already he could hear an uncertain hum growing in the room.

“Know that I did not make this decision lightly. I did not force this position upon him, nor has he seen this as an opportunity to usurp. This course of action was discussed among the Kingdom’s council, and mutually agreed upon as a temporary change. Important matters regarding the Kingdom will still be finalized through me.”

It did little to stop the talking. Scanning the room showed all manner of emotions, from the anxious to the excited to the furious.

“Why not just have the prince take over instead of some noble from another house?” A voice in the back called. Murmurs of agreement rose around the room. Now it was Ienzo’s turn to feel the urge to sink into his seat, but instead he held his posture, and simply didn’t turn to meet the eyes burning holes in the back of his head.

It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ the throne. He just—

“Michael has actual noble blood. It’s obvious why His Highness picked him over a _commoner._ ”

...didn’t feel he deserved it.

Namine’s hand on his knee kept him from ducking his head, though a scowl still twisted his lips. Luckily he was turned away from the vast majority of the room, focused in Ansem’s direction, so nobody who would get satisfaction or pity out of it could see the sting.

But Ansem saw, and Even saw, and probably the two across from him could parse it out as well. That was almost as bad.

Ansem cleared his voice harshly, in that way he did when he clearly wanted to shout at someone, and the room fell dead silent. “I will hear no more of this. My son has other duties to attend to at the Monastery. Michael was the next best candidate.” He leaned forward and splayed his palms over the table, scarf falling out of place over his shoulder. It was rare to say that Ansem glared, but there were few other ways to describe how he was staring at that back corner of the room. “That is the end of it. I will not have others putting words in my mouth.”

Quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Ienzo risked peeking through his bangs up at Ansem, watched the way he analyzed the room, challenging anyone else to dare speak up about the matter.

Nobody did.

“...Now then.” He stood up straight, adjusted his scarf back into place, and smoothed down the front of his robes. “We will be moving on to the topic of late enrollments—”

Ienzo tuned out for the remainder of the meeting.

***

Despite being seated far from the door, Ienzo was among the first wave of people to leave. He didn’t rush, simply slipped into the crowd and popped out at the other side of the door, a practiced skill. Pretended to not hear Even say his name. While on his way through the main hall towards the market, hoping to snatch some supplies from the local traders before everyone else caught up, a large hand landed on his shoulder and stopped him.

If Ienzo was skilled at vanishing, Aeleus was just as skilled at tracking him down.

“I’m fine.” Aeleus didn’t need to ask verbally for Ienzo to answer, “They can say what they please. It’s to be expected.”

The hand squeezed. Ienzo released a deep sigh, as if pushed out of him. When he started walking again, Aeleus fell into step with him. And the hand stayed in place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeleus and Ienzo meet for the first time. Years later, something has shifted in their friendship, and Aeleus can't possibly ignore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as the first one, it's been in my tabs for months and I want it OUT.

Aeleus was used to rising early, always among the first in his family up and out on the field, and the hours translated well to a school schedule. Enough time to stretch and study or read a chapter before class began. What he wasn’t used to was someone knocking on his door right as he was rolling out of bed.

“The Archbishop wishes to speak with you,” the guard said. “Report to his chambers when ready.” Aeleus had never gotten dressed so fast in his life.

He all but ran through the halls and up the stairs. The risk of slamming into some poor person turning a corner at the wrong time was low given the hour, and he took full advantage of it to speed his way along, only stopping before he reached the top to smooth down his hair and clothes—couldn’t afford to look frazzled in front of the Archbishop—then held his head high and walked a calm, firm pace the rest of the way. The doors were already open, and he was allowed to stroll right in.

At first he didn’t see Ansem, so he waited at the end of the room. After about four minutes of increasingly awkward silence, growing ever aware of the two guards outside waiting and listening and, in all likelihood, judging, he cleared his throat to call. “I have arrived as you requested, Your Highness.”

Now he heard something, quiet voices and shuffling, and soon Ansem emerged from a door tucked in an alcove to the left. He hummed his greeting, beckoning for Aeleus to come closer across the long, blue carpet. “Thank you for coming. My apologies for calling you at such an early hour.”

“It's no issue at all, Your Highness.” Aeleus approached until they both stood in the middle of the room.

“You must naturally be an early riser,” Ansem mused, his smile wrinkling his eyes at the corners. Aeleus nodded, and he noticed the stark lines under the Archbishop’s eyes, the way he blinked almost lethargically. Was the Archbishop not getting enough sleep? Or perhaps this wasn’t usually when he’d be up. Now that he thought about it, normally he would see more people in the room when in passing, could even pick some out by name, but at the moment the chambers were empty save for them. It felt a little strange to picture Ansem the Wise, of all people, as a late sleeper.

“Well, in any case I’ll make this quick. I wish to give you a special assignment.” When Aeleus blinked owlishly, Ansem chuckled and continued. “You still wish to enlist with the knights after you graduate from the academy, yes?”

Aeleus felt his heart swoop in his chest. Normally a member of the knights would assess the students, then report the results to Ansem. From there only a handful, if any, would be selected personally by the Archbishop to take a test and join as a new recruit. For Ansem to give him orders, his own personal test of character and skill… He swallowed and nodded again.

Ansem turned to the left and gestured with his hand in a ‘come over’ motion. As Aeleus followed his line of sight, he spotted something between the pillars near the door, and had to lean forward to see clearly. There, peering around the corner cautiously, was a boy. His eye flitted from Ansem to Aeleus and back again, and when Ansem repeated the gesture with a quiet “Come on,” the boy crept out.

“Allow me to introduce you to my ward, Ienzo,” Ansem said as the boy came right up beside him, pride blossoming a new strength in his voice that wasn’t there previously.

Aeleus stared down, and Ienzo stared back. He’d heard that Ansem adopted a son the year prior, before he enrolled at the academy, and not much else beyond that. The backlash was great, and rumors spread like wildfire, leaving information among the commoners muddled, but not once did Ansem back down or hide the fact that he now had a successor.

If Aeleus had to guess, he’d say Ienzo was just entering his teenage years. His face had yet to lose that child-like roundness, his demeanor when first approaching shy and somewhat skittish, but he was also too tall for a child—about half Ansem’s height, with Ansem being considered quite tall—and now that he stood out in the open before them, he almost looked...bored? Like he’d made up his mind that Aeleus wasn’t someone to be threatened by the very instant he got a closer look, and dropped his guard.

Huh, that’s a first.

“He’s going to be staying at the monastery from now on. This environment will suit him much better than the castle, and allow his young mind to explore opportunities and grow. He’s quite…curious, at this age. That being said, Garreg Mach is open to more people than the castle grounds, with more places to hide or get lost in. I want him to stay safe here. And that is where you come in.”

Aeleus clued in. He broke eye contact with Ienzo and turned back to Ansem, eyes wide. “You want me to keep watch over him.”

“Precisely. Your assignment is to keep Ienzo out of harm’s way for the remainder of the school year. You may still attend your classes and enjoy your free time on Sundays, but during the rest of the week, between lessons and outings, I want you to protect him.”

Like a bodyguard, Aeleus thought. Bodyguard to the Archbishop’s—the _King’s_ ward. A _prince._ His mind spun. What did he do to catch Ansem’s attention? Test scores? Combat proficiency? Sure, he was on the higher end of both, but there were still many students above him in either regard. It wasn’t like he was a social butterfly at the best of times, much less when Ansem came out to mingle with students and staff, either. So then…?

He realized belatedly that his mouth was hanging open, cheeks growing warm as he snapped it shut. Oh Gods, he probably looked like a damn fool. His fingers twitched, aching to rake through his hair or fiddle with the buttons on his uniform anxiously, and he had to take a couple breaths through his nose to prevent himself from sputtering when he spoke again. “This is an honor, Your Highness, but I must ask; why me instead of one of the knights?”

“The knights have their own duties to attend to. They must always be ready for deployment, and I don’t want them to worry about Ienzo in the event of an emergency. Whenever you’re preoccupied, he’ll be staying with Even” Ansem lifted his head higher, and Aeleus felt both a new weight on his shoulders and as though he were flying simultaneously. “I have high hopes for you, Aeleus.”

Aeleus’s mouth ran dry and heat scorched across his entire face, resisting the urge to duck his head in embarrassment. Instead, he simply looked back down at Ienzo, who had not once taken his gaze off of him. “You can count on me, sir.”

***

“So you’re a babysitter, then,” Dilan grinned as he gestured with his fork across the dining table.

“A vassal, Dilan. He’s too old to be babysat.”

“Making sure the kid doesn’t get into trouble while his guardians are busy? Sounds like babysitting to me.”

Aeleus rolled his eyes and took another forkful of his mashed potatoes. A cursory glance around the dining hall told him that their chat had gone relatively unheard by the other students, too invested in their own conversations and lunches to care. That was all Aeleus could hope for, their voices melding into the buzz in the room, granting him more time out of the spotlight like he preferred. Until someone would notice him shadowing Ienzo and word would inevitably get out.

Dilan spoke up again. “But isn’t that a coincidence. You get Ansem’s special assignment on the same day I get picked for fieldwork by the captain of the guard. Looks like we’ve both got a foot in the door.” Aeleus hummed his surprise around his mouthful, and Dilan nodded and set about sawing through a cut of fish. “He pulled me aside on the way to class, said he wanted me to come with them on a run down to Remire this afternoon. Something about a mercenary group repeatedly returning to heckle townsfolk.”

Aeleus frowned a little while he swallowed. “Congratulations, but be careful out there.”

“Don’t sound so enthusiastic. I’ll be fine, ‘s not like we haven’t been deployed to rout bandit camps and the like.”

“I’m happy for you, really, but if this is something that the knights were called in to handle, then compared to going out as a class, it could be a step beyond what we’re used to.”

Now it was Dilan’s turn to hum a response, busy shoveling food into his mouth.

Aeleus let his elbow rest on the table while he took a sip from his drink, eyes wandering back down the dining hall. As if on cue, two tables down, he spotted Braig spring up from his seat dramatically. One foot landed on the bench, arm perched across the knee as he leaned forward and gestured with an empty wine glass at...someone. Aeleus could only pick out a head of blond, spiky hair sitting across, and even then he didn’t know if that was who Braig was currently shooting a toothy grin at. Initially their table felt empty without Braig there, but now more than ever, with all eyes trained on his antics, Aeleus was glad their classmate chose to sit somewhere else today.

He heard Dilan hum again and figured his friend was about to continue his thoughts, so he dipped his head to scoop in another forkful.

“Uh.”

Aeleus paused, mouth open, eyes flitting up to glance. Dilan leaned to the right, pointing with his fork again, this time behind Aeleus. Blinking, he put his own fork down and looked over his shoulder. There, peeking in through the closest door, was Ienzo.

“I’m assuming that’s your’s?”

“Yeah...” His brain had stalled for a beat. Wasn’t Ienzo supposed to be with Even? Was Even showing him around? He mimicked Dilan’s lean to try and see further out the door, but there was no sign of the scholar nearby. Waited a few seconds, and Even still didn’t come into view to herd Ienzo along. His brow furrowed.

A loud, distinctly Braig-like cackle barked from behind him, and he was reminded that nobody was looking. There was no risk of drawing attention to himself by going over to check on Ienzo when everyone was so busy with whatever chaos Braig was causing. Finally he got up, pointedly ignoring Dilan’s snicker.

Aeleus noted that Ienzo’s attention also lingered in Braig’s general direction as he approached, single blue eye flickering from person to person, until his shadow covered Ienzo—the boy visibly jumped and snapped his head up to look. He felt the first licks of shame coiling in his chest for spooking him, until he noticed that Ienzo wasn’t retreating further or cowering. Instead his gaze had quickly returned to a calm stare, just...watching. Waiting. His mind ran back to their first encounter, how Ienzo didn’t appear wary beyond those first few moments behind the door. Before it was intriguing, now it started to jingle his nerves a tad.

First he had to figure out why Ienzo was here, and how to phrase the questions without coming across as harsh. Bluntness was fine around friends, but he felt a gentler approach was needed. After chewing on his words for a moment, he asked; “Is someone with you?”

Ienzo blinked.

Aeleus scanned the area outside the door, around the corners and near the hedges, but nobody hovered nearby. Okay, so he was alone, then. “Does Master Ansem know you’re here?”

Another blink. Aeleus felt sweat beading on his forehead already. Ienzo had been running around the monastery grounds for Gods know how long, alone, when he was supposed to be guarding him. Despite it technically not being his turn yet, despite it being lunch and having a class immediately after, despite it being _Even_ who should’ve had his eye on Ienzo, he still felt responsible.

Escorting him back to Even was the obvious course of action, yet it didn’t...feel right, necessarily. Maybe the boy was simply bored, or needed fresh air. There must’ve been some reason he was separated from Even.

 _A few minutes would be fine, right?_ Aeleus would be with him, he wouldn’t have a free pass for trouble. He could frame it as a chance to gauge how Ienzo operated, a glimpse at how the rest of the semester would pan out.

Aeleus thought for a moment. Where was somewhere outdoors he could take Ienzo and let him wander? Fingers drummed against the door frame, and he wondered aloud, “Have you seen the fish pond yet?”

To his surprise, Ienzo broke eye contact and looked back into the dining hall—to his further surprise, Ienzo replied. “Once.”

This time Aeleus was the one blinking. Good to know he wasn’t mute. The voice was quiet, not due to shyness or uncertainty. It sounded deliberate, practiced almost, like he restrained it for a reason. So his silence was a choice, then. Perhaps it wouldn’t be impossible to get an answer out of him after all. “Do you know how to get there?”

Ienzo returned his gaze, but now his brows were raised slightly, less a calm, analyzing stare and more a look of interest. Aeleus felt his lip quirk.

Turning back to glance at Dilan, who had been watching the whole time, he pointed to the opposite set of doors across the hall that led to the pond. Dilan followed his point to look at the door, then back to Aeleus with a tilt of his head, gesturing with an open palm to his half-finished tray of food. Aeleus waved his hand, and Dilan shrugged and dragged the tray closer to his side of the table. At least his lunch wouldn’t be going to waste.

“I can show you the way, if you want?” He didn’t turn back to Ienzo right away, fishing for another verbal reply, but when all he got was more silence he conceded and met Ienzo’s gaze. Instead he got a nod, which was almost as good.

Cocking his head towards a path through the hedges, Aeleus left the dining hall. Cutting through would be a much faster, more direct route, but the commotion inside was already quieting down, and people would surely notice and watch. He could do without that. Based on how cautious Ienzo seemed around new people, he would likely appreciate the privacy as well.

As soon as he passed to the other side of the first hedge, Aeleus looked over his shoulder, and almost got startled by how close Ienzo stood behind him—he hadn’t heard a single footstep. Absolutely inaudible, a little specter haunting the grounds.

He made a mental note to check behind frequently, lest he lose track of the boy.

***

Sweat rolled over Aeleus’s jawline as he parried Dilan’s thrust, the blow glancing off of the wooden axe. Dilan didn’t give him an opportunity to reach out and latch onto the handle of his weapon, breaking off to back away, the swing of the lance cutting through the dust cloud between them. Aeleus refused to allow the retreat, and charged forward to pursue.

It was round four, best of five, Aeleus in the lead with two wins to Dilan’s one. Not too hot despite the sun bearing down on them in the open dirt field of the training grounds. Between assigned missions, and with the students having settled into their first classes of the year, there wasn’t much else for the knights to do for a good few hours beyond patrol. Sparring was always important to keep in shape—with the amount of students to watch over this year they’d certainly need it—but their current clash was little more than a way to kill time.

Dilan staggered back a step, and Aeleus wasted no time in following up, ramming the blunt end of the axe against Dilan’s wrist. The grip collapsed easily, Dilan snarled through the pain, but the man was just as skilled with one hand as he was with two, and he spun and let his remaining hand slide to the middle of the lance. Aeleus had to give up the pressure to avoid getting jabbed.

Off to the side, slouched against a marble pillar, Braig clicked his tongue sharply. “Come oooooooooon. You’re doin’ it again. A real axe would’ve taken that hand clean off.”

“And in a real fight,” Dilan growled as he shook out his hand, “we would have weapons with some actual _weight_ to them. But of course, someone who can only pick off opponents from afar wouldn’t know the difference up close.”

“Wow, blaming the equipment for your own mistakes, huh? Mhm, sure, I gotcha. I’ll bet there’s a sharp rock in your boot throwing off your balance, too.”

As Dilan whipped around to shoot back a scathing retort, Aeleus took the brief respite to look at the two others occupying the training grounds. 

Off to the far right, their backs to the sparring knights, Ienzo hovered over Namine in the midst of showing her a tome. Their voices had melted into the background while he engaged Dilan, but without the clashing of wood and cheap metals ringing in his ears, he could pick out some of their conversation.

“In the past, mages would rip out the pages of these tomes and use them as catalysts for their spells.” Ienzo informed, the patience of a teacher blending with the passion of a scholar. “As a result they would carry multiple copies written solely around a single spell or sub-family. Now it’s a tactic that only beginners use while honing basic control over elements. That being said, please don’t go around ripping up the tomes here.”

Namine nodded. “Is there another method you would suggest instead?”

“There is, see...” Ienzo ducked his head, arm coming up to press his hand to one of the pages, and that simple movement hushed his voice from Aeleus’s ears. A slight tinge of disappointment sagged in his chest until he forced it out through a curt sigh.

Rolling his shoulder, he wrenched his attention away from them and back to Dilan, still being heckled by Braig. Dilan, noticing that Aeleus was waiting to continue, scoffed off Braig’s taunt and returned to his spot. In unison they took up their stances, Aeleus’s focus snapping to Dilan’s hands, his feet, his eyes, searching for a clue to his plan of attack, tension pulling his muscles taught. Dilan shifted his weight on the balls of his feet, fingers rapping against the wooden pole, and for a second Aeleus entertained the idea of going on the offensive right off the bat this time, taking advantage of his aggressive fighting style and overpowering him without a means of backpedaling into something more protective.

Dilan, as if reading his thoughts, tensed his legs to launch before Aeleus could get the upper hand. No sooner had the dust kicked up from his feet than Braig swooped down and jabbed the back of Dilan’s right knee with the end of his bow. Dilan let out an uncharacteristic yelp of shock as his leg buckled and he almost toppled right over. Almost.

He stabbed the tip of the lance into the ground to stop from eating a face full of dirt, and not a single beat passed before he had gotten up and whirled around to swing at Braig with the blunt end of the lance. “ _What is wrong with you?!_ ”

Sighing, Aeleus pinched the bridge of his nose. They really should’ve kicked him out awhile ago. He retained his stance, watched Dilan threaten Braig back towards a far pillar, and found his eyes drifting back over to Ienzo and Namine. Completely unbothered by the commotion.

“But how are you able to keep focus in a big fight with all of that noise around you?” Aeleus heard Namine ask.

“It takes time, but eventually casting will become second nature. Rather than going through the process of channeling, you can simply…” Ienzo looked towards the shoddy, beat-up training dummy half-propped against a far pillar as he trailed off. In one smooth, relaxed motion, almost an afterthought, he lifted the arm at his side and snapped his fingers.

The dummy exploded into flames with a _boom_ that, while powerful in its own right, felt dull compared to the infernos Aeleus had witnessed in battle. Still more than enough to make Namine jump out of her shoes, though. Ienzo caught the tome as she dropped it.

“My apologies! I didn’t think that would scare you that badly,” he said, trying to sound sincere, but his attempt to conceal his snickering was poor, and he had to turn away when Namine pouted at him. Ienzo’s nose scrunched up, fist held to his lips, crinkled in a smile as he fought back laughter. Eyes pressed shut, body quivering, and the ‘ _snrk_ ’ that broke out of his throat when the dummy crumpled in half suddenly from the flames and caused Namine to squeak—

Fondness and warmth settled over Aeleus in twin blankets, his own soft, breathy puff of a laugh escaping his chest. It was so rare for Ienzo to drop the mantle and relax in public, that it was difficult to not get swept up in the moment.

So much so that he didn’t even realize his guard had fallen.

The remainder of Aeleus’s breath tore from his lungs as an elbow slammed into his solar plexus. His jaw dropped open in a choked, startled gasp, dots bursting behind his eyes, axe slipping from his grip, and he barely began to register anything beyond pain when his legs were swept out from under him with something solid and wooden. He went down hard. Head clocked on the ground, flat on his back, coughing and sputtering and gasping for breath through the cloud of dirt, sounds muted and distant as the world spun and barbs of pain throbbed at the back of his skull.

“‘S what you get for losing focus.” He heard Dilan say after a moment, muffled as though underwater, and he cracked his eyes open to stare up at the man through his blurred vision, little more than a vaguely colored blob. Something moved in front and blocked up much of his sight, and it took more than a few seconds of blinking for the image of Dilan’s hand to come into focus.

Aeleus reached up, other hand curling against his chest, groaning as Dilan coaxed him to sit up. Now he could properly see the bravado on his friend’s face, though it was tempered with concern. “I didn’t think you’d drop _that_ hard. Are you alright?” All he could do was wheeze and nod silently.

Unconvinced, Dilan wrapped an arm around Aeleus’s back and hoisted the larger man to his feet, keeping him steady when the sudden movement brought a wave of vertigo crashing down and he staggered. Aeleus pressed the heel of his palm to his temple, and with Dilan’s help he shuffled off to the sidelines. Once settled on the concrete step, he leaned back against a pillar and gulped in another breath. “Fine. Just disoriented.” He managed, weak from his ongoing struggle to breathe.

“You’re certain?” Dilan furrowed his brow. “You did knock your head.”

“Give me time.”

Dilan opened his mouth, closed it, then sighed. “If you’re sure, then. Yell if you need one of us to drag you to the nurse.”

Aeleus flashed him a thumbs up as Dilan rose and shouted over to Braig that he was next on the chopping block. Alone, he scrubbed at his face with the palms of his hands, only realizing belatedly that he likely smeared grime over his cheeks, and successfully sucked in his first proper lungful of air. Everything rocked steadily, as though he sat upon a boat, but it was an improvement he’d take over the initial violent spinning. As his hands dropped back down to sit on his lap, before he could fixate his attention on something mundane until the dizziness fully ebbed away, he caught sight of Ienzo and Namine again.

They both stared at him, concern etched deep in their expressions, Namine’s hands clutched tight to her chest, Ienzo shifting his weight in place, uncertain, as though he was about to jog over and check in. The flash of Braig’s outfit passed his vision as he sprinted by, Dilan soon after in pursuit, but his focus was far from them. 

Humiliation lashed hot against his face and neck. Such a mistake on the battlefield could’ve cost his life. Or Ienzo’s. He had to turn away, chest clenching tightly. 

What a poor display.

***

He hoped to avoid the topic after the fact. Hoped that they could just change out of their dusty, sweat-stained clothes in peace, and not have to speak a word about anything relating to his fall. In hindsight he should’ve just gathered his things and retreated to his room rather than change in the dressing room, because of course Dilan wouldn’t be able to resist.

“So what was all that mess about?”

Aeleus didn’t reply, pretended that undoing the buttons on his shirt required that much concentration. Dilan wasn’t having it, and snatched the towel from Aeleus’s shoulders, to which he growled. “Hey.”

“Don’t tell me…”

Aeleus looked away, and immediately regretted it when he practically _felt_ the wide grin curling on Dilan’s face.

“I cannot believe—”

“Dilan.”

“—that you’ve got a thing for the _prince._ ”

“Stop.”

“You’re a fool, you know that? A complete and utter buffoon.”

The withering glare he shot Dilan shut him right up. Sighing heavily, Aeleus dropped his head and shucked the shirt from his shoulders, tossing it onto the bench aimlessly. At least Dilan had the courtesy to hand his towel back. He snatched it and dabbed the sweat from around his neck, then rubbed at his cheeks, ‘tsk’ing at the dirt streaks left across the white cotton.

He knew better than to hope that alone would bring the end of it, and sure enough...

“Being serious, I should have figured this was coming.”

Aeleus groaned. “Dilan, _please_ just leave it.”

“I won’t bring it up again further beyond this. I’m merely...curious. I never took you for the type to gawk so openly.”

That made him wince, warmth spreading along his cheeks as something anxiously acidic crept up his throat. “...Was it that obvious?”

Dilan nodded, kicking out of his shoes. “You didn’t even react to my approach. That’s not exactly subtle.”

And Braig saw. Namine saw. _Ienzo saw._ Suddenly his legs felt strained and weak, and Aeleus sank down onto the bench, shoulders hunched up to his ears in embarrassment.

“Hey.” Dilan’s voice had softened from its regular gravelly tone to something quieter, and a hand landed on Aeleus’s arm. “It’s fine. Braig’s too chickenshit to spread a personal rumor like that around. He knows Ansem would be on him immediately. And Ienzo didn’t see what happened, he and Namine only looked after you fell. For all he knows, I mopped the floor with you.”

Aeleus’s lips twitched, and he huffed a curt chuckle despite himself. “Can’t say that’s too much better.”

A moment of silence passed between them, Aeleus staring down at his hands and trying to swallow down the taste on the back of his tongue, while Dilan left his arm to go resume getting changed—which was what he should’ve been doing, so he could leave sooner and let his worries cloud him in the peace and privacy of his own room. He reached for his clean shirt to pull on.

“Am I to assume you plan on bottling it up, then?”

Three buttons up his shirt when Dilan spoke again, and Aeleus squeezed his eyes shut as if to will away the din. But of course that wouldn’t work, almost sensing that Dilan was opening his mouth to prod some more. He shot an incredulous look over. “Since when are you so interested in matters like this?”

Dilan met his gaze firmly, brows raised and prompting. “All I’m saying is you have a habit, and this is potentially something that can eat away at you.”

Aeleus frowned at him. Then he cast that frown down at his buttons while he resumed popping them into the holes. Distantly, he wondered if Dilan’s sudden concern was borne from a place of experience, though the idea of _him_ of all people being versed in matters of attraction and emotion felt strangely out of place with the rest of who Dilan was.

Maybe Braig’s social antics were rubbing off.

But what was he even supposed to say? That his heart did acrobatics when Ienzo smiled in his direction? That the time he slotted away just for them to hang out and chat together was a cherished treasure? That whenever Ienzo touched his hand or his arm or shoulder or anywhere that it felt as though everything was right in the world? That he wanted nothing more than to watch Ienzo flourish and live happily, even if it ultimately ended up being with someone more worthy of his love and affections than him?

He was never one for expressing himself in flowery poetics.

“It’s soothing,” he said simply after mulling it over, “being around him. The weight drops off.”

Dilan hummed in understanding as he leaned forward to pull on his boots. “If I’m remembering correctly, you’ve been his personal guard for, what, seven years? Going on eight?”

He gave a nod.

“And how long have you fancied him? A year, or...?”

Aeleus furrowed his brow as he thought back, recalled the first time that he really started to question his emotions. When Ienzo smiled directly at him, and the joy it sparked in his heart was so distinctly intense that he couldn’t possibly pretend something hadn’t shifted in him. “...Six months? Give or take. It’s difficult to pinpoint...”

“Recent, then.” Dilan sat back up.

Another nod. He finished the last of his buttons, adjusted the collar of his shirt, and...sat there. He trusted Dilan, really, but he felt...vulnerable, in a way. Not that this was a brand new side he was showing—they’d been friends since childhood, seen each other at their best and worst and everything in between—but something here, some variable that he couldn’t quite identify, was different. Like there was an invisible danger to admitting he had a crush on someone.

Technically, given his station and the crush in question, that very well could be true.

“Are you going to talk to him about it?”

“No.” The immediacy of his reply caught Dilan by surprise, he noticed based on the slight recoil from the corner of his eye, so he clarified. “I’m not going to risk anything. He’s a prince. I’m his retainer. There’s...restrictions to this. Professional boundaries.”

“You’re already close as friends,” Dilan pointed out, “is that not crossing that boundary as well?”

Aeleus huffed and ran a hand through his hair, slicking back the stray ends that stuck to his forehead from the drying sweat. He did have a point. “It’s not quite the same. Even if those weren’t an issue though, I still wouldn’t. I can’t, in good conscience, impose on him like that. It’d be horribly selfish.”

“And if it was mutual?”

Aeleus scoffed.

“I’m being serious. Humor me for a moment, pretend we have undeniable proof that he feels the same way about you. That you’d actually believe me if I said he’s been checking you out for well over a year, now.”

He regarded Dilan for a moment, trying to parse on whether that was truly nothing more than a hypothetical, then shook his head and reached for his clean combat boots. Not worth getting his hopes up like that. Leaning down to untie the laces of his shoes, he heard Dilan heave a loud, exasperated groan, and watched his hands fly up in his peripheral. “I can already tell what a headache this is going to be to witness. But fine, that’s your choice, and I won’t push you towards starting something you aren’t ready for.”

For the first time since he got knocked over, Aeleus felt a little bit lighter. “Thank you.”

One last pat on his shoulder, and Dilan snatched up his bag from the end of the bench, collected his spear from the weapon rack near the exit. Aeleus gathered a deep breath, locked it in his chest, then slowly released it through his nose. That ended up farther from what he expected when he initially walked off the training grounds, still a tad woozy and holding onto the walls for balance, but…he’d be lying if he claimed it didn’t help. At least, should all else fail, he could fall back on Dilan to open up to.

“Ansem would definitely approve of you courting Ienzo, though.”

Dilan ducked outside, and Aeleus’s boot slammed into the door as it closed behind him with a loud _BANG_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone's concerned, they're both adults by the second half.


End file.
